Many enterprises manage employee mobile devices using a mobile device management (MDM) system. Mobile devices managed using an MDM system may include managed applications, for example, provided by the enterprise. Managed applications may provide an enterprise user with tools integral to the performance of the employee's job. And important enterprise data (e.g., confidential data) is often generated using managed applications and stored on the device. In certain cases, an employee may be interrupted from performing their job when issues arise with a managed application on an employee's device. Employee productivity may also be interrupted when a user transitions to a new device and needs reconfigure managed applications on the new device. It would therefore be useful if a system could be developed to synchronize application data with a remote storage system.